According to some estimates, more than 30 billion devices will be capable of being connected by 2020. These devices may include sensor devices, wearable devices, computing devices, home appliances, and the like. The devices may be configurable to interoperate with one or more other devices, such as to collectively perform one or more tasks, e.g. on behalf of a user and/or an application.